character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skinner (Canon, Steamed Hams)/Christian Higdon
Summary Steamed Hams is a meme based on the Season 7 episode "22 Short Films About Springfield". The unedited version is the segment of Seymour Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers. People make parodies of the scene such as subverting the genre or adding a twist to the events. A clip of this short also appeared in the “Bart's Not Dead” couch gag celebrating 30 years of The Simpsons. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Seymour Skinner Origin: Steamed Hams Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (As seen hereand here), Time Manipulation (Can warp, Rewind, slow down and fast forward time), Sound Manipulation (Can switch peoples Voices around, can increase sound too damaging degrees), Perception Manipulation (As seen here, here, here , here and here), Spatial Manipulation (Can change things from 2-D to 3-D), Duplication (As seen here and here), BFR through time, Mind Manipulation (As seen here), Invisibility (As seen here), Body Control (Can change color), Existence Erasure (Claims he erased his car. Erased 42 timelines by saying "Steamed Hams" ), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Casually roasted himself alive in his oven.Survived Jontron burning down his house with a giant lighter), Shapeshifting (Can turn himself into Aurora Borealis, Tyrone, Mario, Fox and possibly more), Fourth Wall Awareness (Denied a credits sequence), Weather Manipulation (Created Aurora Borealis in his kitchen. By ringing his house's doorbell, causes natural disasters to happen ), Fate Manipulation (Causes bad luck to people when ringing his doorbell. Can manipulate an event or fight to his liking), Transformation (Multiple Power Ups), Healing (Super Mushroom), Size Manipulation (Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, and Mega Mushroom), Fire Manipulation (Fire Flower), Near Invincibility (Starman, Rainbow Star, Super Star, Mega Mushroom, Invincibility Leaf, etc), Ice Manipulation (Ice Flower), Flight (Multiple Power Ups), Animal Manipulation (Super Bell, Super Leaf, Frog Suit, Penguin, Suit, etc), Intangibility (Vanish Cap), Invisibility (Vanish Cap), Metal Manipulation (Metal Cap), Earth Manipulation (Rock Mushroom), Cloud Manipulation (Cloud Flower), Duplication (Double Cherry), Transmutation (Gold Flower and Tanooki Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Mega Mushroom and Cape Feather), Explosion Manipulation (Gold Flower), Attack Reflection (Cape Feather), Weapon Mastery (Hammer Suit, Superball Flower, and Boomerang Flower), Attacking foes without direct contact (Boost Star), Statistics Amplification (Gold Flower), Time Manipulation (Speed and Slow Flower). As the Robloxian, he gains Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly Mid; can survive being impaled by a plethora of large metal rails, and can also regenerate their head after tearing it off and throwing it), Healing (Via various gear), Immortality (Type 2; able to still move around and fight with only their right arm, torso, and a head), Danmaku (Can create a large quantity of projectiles by either using a large amount of gear at once, or singular gears that can create a barrage of projectiles), Resistance to fall damage (Takes no damage from falling, seemingly regardless of distance), Transmutation (Capable of - in spite of being turned into a small or inanimate object - still use items and fight as well as they had prior to being transmutated), Size Manipulation (Capable of fighting against other players under the effects of size-reducing items, whilst remaining unimpeded in spite of size disadvantages), and possibly Petrification (Can be converted into gold or bluesteel and still be capable of moving. However, other gears with petrification-based abilities work otherwise), Elemental Manipulation (Via various gear. It includes, but is not limited to: Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Flight (Via various gears), Power Nullification (Via Gear Suppressor 777, Chaos Master's Wing Slasher, and Telamonster, the Chaos Edge), Mind Control (Via Make It Rain/Stop Hitting Yourself, Salute, and Police Badge), Soul Manipulation (Via Crescendo, Ghost Blaster, Ghostfire Sword, Ghostfire Dagger, etc), Teleportation (Via Ninja Blink Potion, and several other items; can also teleport to a box far above the map - without requiring any gear - that has access to a healing pad), Explosion Manipulation (Via several items), Limited Time Travel (Via Time Watch), Time Stop (Via Dagger of Shattered Dimensions), Transmutation (Via WotAI: Frog Transformer and Bag o'Noobs), Petrification (Via Medusa Head and several other items), Statistics Amplification (Via several gears), Summoning (Korblox Flying Oblivion Horn, Bald Eagle, etc; Can also spawn catalog gear, hats, apparel, and other such accessories at will), Animal Manipulation (Via several gear), Status Effect Inducement (Via several gears), Forcefield Creation (Via Anti-Ballistics Force Field and Force Field Potion), Gravity Manipulation (Via Psychokinesis Glove, Gravity hammer, Gravity Gun, etc), Telekinesis (Via Rubyhorde the Rapacious' Treasure and several other gears), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Magic (Via several gear), Durability Negation (Via Crescendo, Venomshank, etc.), Energy Projection (Via several weapons), BFR (Via Blackhole ray gun and Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer), Portal Creation (Via Bookworm, Wormhole Tunneler, etc), Shapeshifting (Via several gears; can change packages via the Catalog, which can altar their appearance to change themselves into entities such as dragons, robots, golems, or dinosaurs), Transformation (Via several gear), Necromancy (Via several gear), Size Manipulation (Via Gigantoform and several other items), Homing Attack (Via Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, EKotSS Staff, Serpent Staff, etc.), Duplication (Via Decoy Deploy, Quantum Entangler, etc), Invisibility (Via Noir Periastron Psi and several other gears), Body Control (Via WotAI: Limb Stretching Spell and Atomizer), Sound Manipulation (Via Wrath's Screech Potion and several other items), Bone Manipulation (Via skeleton bone staff and several other items), Acid Manipulation (Via dual Venomshanks and several other items), Holy Manipulation (Via Scepter of Divine Indignation and Light's Reflection Sword), Empathic Manipulation (Via Heart Break Cake), Elemental Intangibility (Capable of turning into steam - which causes them to be able to phase through players and the like - via the Eccentric Time Keeper's Sword), Can harm intangible creatures (Capable of harming ghosts in addition to shades), Lifesteal (Via Darkheart and several other weapons), Existence Erasure (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon; some gears are capable of outright deleting items held by opponents on some occasions), Sealing (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon and Intergalactic Sword), Martial Arts (Can utilize consumables such as Darkage Ninjas: Combat Potion in order to gain the ability to utilize Martial Arts moves), Possession (Via Body Swap Potion), Sleep Manipulation (Via Dreamwalker Dagger and Z-Ray gun), Chi Manipulation (Via R-orb) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level '(Created 42 different Timelines and then subsequently destroyed all of them at once simply by uttering the phrase 'Steamed Hams', created 5 alternate timelines on another occasion) 'Speed: Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent (Scales to Chalmers) Lifting Strength: Stellar, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Universe Class Durability: Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Steamed Hams, Various Guns, Pistols and Firearms, A Blue Lightsaber, Steamed Hams Tray, A Can of Gasoline, Explosive Steamed Hams, Steamed Hams Gun. Intelligence: Genius (Is an expert liar, can create multiple interconnecting plans at once) Weaknesses: Constantly gets himself in trouble. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2